That Someone Special
by ShellBabe
Summary: Sesshoumaru wonders to himself can he really let rin go! Sess/Rin, Inu/Kag
1. Feelings

That Special Someone!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of Inuyasha characters! I give full credit to the people who have created them.  
  
  
  
I could never understand what made her so special. Maybe it was her eyes, which smile that she always wore when I was around. Yes at times she seemed to be a pain, and I had always worried about losing her. But now that she's all grown up, I knew that she would be moving on.  
  
I didn't want to lose the little girl, that made me smile. Or when I came back from a tiring battle, with my worthless brother. She would be standing there with a smile a mile wide and would run into my arms.  
  
Today is when she turns 17; all those years seemed to have flown by. As I walk through the flowery meadow. I see her, in my eyes I see a little girl having fun. But in my heart I know she has grown up. She turned around and ran to me as always with various flowers in her hand and a smile a mile long.  
  
These are for you Sesshoumaru-sama!  
  
  
  
  
  
(A/N) I know it's short but I'm not too sure what do you think! It doesn't have any romance in it yet, but I just want to know what you think of the beginning! Please review and be nice. It's my first story. Also if you have read the one story Sessy's child, I apologize, I didn't upload that story and it has been taken off fanfiction.net. Younger siblings grrr. 


	2. Emotions are hard to deal with

That Special Someone!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters sadly( I wish though!  
  
  
  
All my life, I've lived with Sesshoumaru-sama he was more like a father figure at first, and then became an older brother towards me. After a while he became a friend, but now as I look at him I'm worried at how do I really feel about him. I've practically lived with him my whole life, and I love him dearly, but do I love him more then just a friend?  
  
  
  
"Rin" he spoke to me as he usually did, I replied with large eyes "Yes Sesshomaru-sama." The look on his face was hard to read, usually he never looked this puzzled or confused. "It's time to go home now Rin." I hated the fact that he still treated me like a child. I'm 17 years, and he still looks at me like I was 8 or 10.  
  
  
  
I couldn't complain though he has taken me in, clothed me, feed me, and has given me a place to stay. As we walked back I looked up at him trying to figure out what was the matter with him.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
He suddenly stopped and looked at me. "Rin" he said in a this-is-important- so-don't interrupt-me-when-I'm-speaking tone. "Yes Sesshoumaru-sama." I turned to look him but for some reason he couldn't look me in the eye. "Rin you've turn the age of 17 am I correct" I nodded then said "Yes you are."  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
As I looked at her I was afraid to speak to her for the first time in my life. But I knew I had to tell her. "Rin, you are no longer a child, it's time you leave me and start to live your own life." I could tell she was shocked, it hurt to tell her this but I wanted her to be happy. "You may leave tomorrow, there is a village not far from here."  
  
  
  
  
  
As he spoke to me this way, I could feel tears form in my eyes as said "If it pleases you, then I shall leave tomorrow" I walked away tears streaming down my face, I could let him see me like this, but I wasn't going to leave with out a fight.  
  
  
  
A/N: Well what do you think Rin is going to do? Does she really love Sesshomaru, will she just leave? I need at least 15 reviews to add the next chp. Ok Enjoy and be nice with the reviews, and srry about the grammar. ( Until next time stay cool! 


	3. The secret goodbye

That Special Someone!  
  
Disclaimer: I've said it twice already I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters, I want to own them but the honorable Rumiko Takahashi does own them.  
  
  
  
The night had flown by, before Rin had known it. The next morning appeared faster then any morning. As the sun peered into Rin's room she groaned, as she knew within a couple of hours she would be leaving Sesshoumaru's castle forever. The thought of this made tears roll down her cheeks. 'What will I do without him, I've never been near humans before, except for when I was little, and of course there is Inuyasha the lords half brother, and that girl that travels all over the place with him.' All of a sudden something hit her, 'I got it, maybe I could join up with them for a while, I remember Sesshoumaru telling me where he hid at least 20 of the shards of the Shikon no Tama.'  
  
  
  
With a happy face Rin quickly got dressed, and hurried out of her room. I have to get out of the castle before Sesshoumaru wakes up, I can't bear to say goodbye to him and keep a smile on my face. Just as she was about to leave she heard, a familiar voice that made her want to sink to the floor and cry. "Where are you off to this early in the morning Rin?" She turned around "Jaken where is Sesshoumaru-sama?" "How should I know where my lord is, the main question is why are you leaving with out saying goodbye?"  
  
  
  
Rin tried as hard as she could, but she just then broke down and sobbed. "Rin if you love him that much then tell him so." Jaken said in a calm but yet annoyed voice. "You don't understand, I thought you of all people would know that Sesshoumaru could never love me." "I'm only human and he is the Great lord of the Western Plains." Rin sobbed  
  
  
  
Unknown to Rin there was a shadowy figure standing in the corner unnoticed. 'She loves me?' he thought 'If I knew that I would cause her this much grief about her leaving I wouldn't force her to go.' 'Kami Rin I don't want you to go, this is tearing up my heart.' 'I must be going soft, but there is something about her that I can't let go.' 'Her scent smells of fresh flowers on a beautiful spring day, her eyes are round and always filled with happiness, and that smile of hers could melt any anger.' 'I would know, this is so hard for me, but I'm doing this for her safety.' As he thought to himself about the great times they've had, he didn't notice that his little Rin had slipped out the door.  
  
  
  
Then all of a sudden it hit him. 'I love Rin with all my heart and not just as a father figure either, I want her to be my mate.' Seeing what a baka he was, he walked out the doors after her deciding to watch her for a little while, and see how she would do in a human's society. 'If any male lays a single finger on her I'll make sure he dies a slow and painful death' Sesshoumaru thought to himself and smirked.  
  
  
  
(A/N) This chapter was kind of hard to write, but anyhow I promise to start to spice it up, if you noticed I've moved the Censorship up to PG lol. In the next chapter there will be violence, swearing, and maybe a little kissing involved. No promises, review please I want at least 20 to 25 this time ok. Until next time stay cool and Happy New Years! 


	4. The Plan

That Special Someone  
  
Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own any of the Inuyasha characters! So don't sue me ok!  
  
  
  
'Why can't I stop thinking about him! He's only the ruler of the western lands, he's more of a father figure towards me.' "Well there's the town Sesshomaru-sama told me about" Rin said out loud. 'I wonder what it's going to be like not living with him?' As Rin made her way towards she was unaware of another group heading for the same town.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Kagome for the last time I'm sorry!" "Sit boy" BAM!! "I don't know why I stay with you Inuyasha, all you do is insult me, play with my feelings." Kagome shouted "Sometimes you act just like your brother." As the sit was wearing off of Inuyasha, 'like that baka yeah right, hmm I know how to get on her good side.' He got up and wrapped his arms around her tiny little waist, nuzzled her neck "Look Kagome I'm sorry, you know how I am sometimes." "What a stupid jerk!" she said in a sweet but yet angry tone. Inuyasha knew this would be a little harder then usual, and then he thought up a plan.  
  
"Well let's get to the next town, and we can stay there for a couple of days, you can study or do what ever you want no shard hunting I promise." Kagome knew something was up, so she turned and looked to Inuyasha with large sad puppy eyes (A/N: Guys can't resist, especially Inuyasha.) "Do you mean it" Kagome asked, "Sure whatever" Inuyasha said.  
  
Before he knew it Kagome had wrapped her tiny little arms around his neck hugging him very tightly. (A/N: I told you I would spice it up) This took Inuyasha by surprised 'Damn she smells so good, like fresh lilacs in a field' Inuyasha thought, 'The two day no shard break always gets me a hug' he chuckled under his breath. "Well come on Inuyasha let's get going." Kagome shouted over her shoulder. That woman is a miracle at times, and other times I don't even want to say.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well I'm here at last, now what to do, I guess get something to eat I'm starving and had nothing to eat since dinner; even then I didn't eat too much. As I walked into the tavern, I could tell most eyes were on me; maybe it was because of my fine kimono, but now a days who can tell. I took a seat at a table to rest from the weary travel, a weird looking woman came up to me and asked what would I like, I ordered some ramen, and then began looking around, people here seemed to be nice, but I did miss Sesshomaru- sama so much. I almost started to cry but I couldn't let any one see how weak my emotions were, not around here.  
  
After I ate I found a room for the night, I figured tomorrow I could set out and find Inuyasha and that girl he travels with. As I was walking along looking at the various shops, I saw something red out of the corner of my eye, and it was indeed Inuyasha. 'Look there, it seems my luck is at a high today, maybe I'll run into him later on' As I continued on not paying attention to where I was going I ran right into someone and knocked her down. "I'm so sorry" I apologize but before I could get a look at the girl she said, "Rin, is that you, why are you wondering the market alone, and where is Sesshomaru." I then got a better few of the young female; it was Inuyasha's girl.  
  
"I don't live with Sesshomaru-sama anymore, I'm 17 years and I can take care of myself." But before I knew it she called out. "Hey Inuyasha look who I found" Before I knew it Inuyasha was right in front of me. "You're my pesky brother's wench are you not?" Before I could answer, the girl said "Sit Boy" and Inuyasha fell to the ground creating a huge but small crater in the ground. "How in the seven hells did you do that?" The girl laughed and said my little secret. "Yeah a secret I could do with out thank you very much."  
  
"Then Inuyasha looked at me and said why are you wondering alone." Feeling my blood boil, I hated explaining everything but before I could answer, the girl said "She and Sesshomaru are not together, and she will be staying and traveling with us if she likes." "I would like that very much, thank you." I replied, "By the way Rin my name is Kagome." What was with this woman, could she read my mind? Oh well!  
  
"Kagome you and Inuyasha are looking for the shikon jewel shards right." I asked once we got to the inn. "Why yes we are Rin why?" she replied in a cheery voice. "Well I know where Sesshomaru-sama put at least 20 of them." Before I knew it Inuyasha was standing in front of me, smiling. (what a scary sight) "You might be useful to use then." Looking at Inuyasha for a moment I could of sworn I saw Sesshomaru standing in front of me, but I then shook off the feeling.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Later on that evening  
  
Inuyasha woke, and found Kagome snuggled up and lying on his chest innocently and with a smile on her face. Something then caught his nose; he moved Kagome off of his chest and went to check on Rin. As he looked over to Rin, he smelt a salty fragrance, she had been crying and he knew who caused her this hurt. Inuyasha walked away from the inn. As soon as he knew he was far away from the inn. He turned and said Sesshomaru you really are a baka, don't think I can't smell your scent. As soon as that was said Sesshomaru emerged from the shadows.  
  
"Why would you give her up like that, she's hurting you know?" Inuyasha said with a growl. "Why do you care little brother?" Sesshomaru said with disgust. "I hate seeing women being hurt, and don't kid yourself Fluffy, you love her and she loves you." With that Sesshomaru turned a little away from Inuyasha and spoke. "You of all people should know, how it feels, if I take Rin for a mate, she and any pups that we would have, would be hunted, take a look at yourself." Inuyasha remembered how hard it was growing up.  
  
"Father was weak wasn't he Fluffy." Inuyasha said in a low voice. "What in the seven hells are you talking about?" Sesshomaru said in a growl. "I mean, he did die for my mother, and I but he didn't know my mother that long, you've known Rin for almost her entire life." "Damn it Sesshomaru get off your high horse, you have two choices dear brother." "The first one is to let her go, and never ever see her again, or the second one is to fight for her, and her love."  
  
As Inuyasha started back towards the inn, Sesshomaru said, "You really love that human of yours don't you, even though you aren't mates." Inuyasha turned around and smiled "I would risk my life for Kagome." "Inuyasha, I know I've never been the idea brother, and I'm ashamed of you, since you're a hanyou, but I need to ask you of a favor." "Depends on what the favor is Sesshomaru" (A/N: Nothing like a little brotherly love.)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning Kagome woke up, and found that she wasn't near Inuyasha, but it seems that she had been moved a little bit. Thinking nothing of it she got up and started cooking breakfast. Soon Rin came in, "Can I help you Kagome-sama, and I've never really made breakfast before." Rin blushed a bit in embarrassment. "Rin-Chan of course you could help me, it would be a delight." Kagome said in a cheery voice.  
  
"Kagome, how do we wake up Inuyasha, if he's anything like Sesshomaru-sama, he will be cranky." Kagome let out a little giggle. "There is only one way to wake up a sleeping hanyou, with out getting your head bitten off, watch." Kagome went to her yellow bag and took out a fan, and gently fanned some of the smoke from the ramen over to where Inuyasha was sleeping. The smell of Ramen hit the nose of the sleeping hanyou; he immediately rose, and ran to where Rin and Kagome sat. "What do you say Inuyasha." As Kagome teased him with the Ramen cup. He let out a long sigh "Good morning Kagome and Rin, how did you sleep." Rin giggled like a little girl when she heard this, but it made her think of breakfast with Sesshomaru. "Thank you Inuyasha, here is your breakfast." Inuyasha ate 5 bowls full of Ramen.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey Inuyasha now that your done stuffing yourself, how about we leave this town in search of more jewel shards?" She said very sweetly. 'She wants to leave, this will put a damper on the plan, better go with code: sick!' "But Kagome, you're not really looking to good, and don't you need to catch up with your studies?" He looked into her eyes, and gave her a please-agree- with-me-and-I'll-tell-you-later look. Sighing in defeat "Ok tomorrow we'll leave, I really need to catch up on some of my studies."  
  
Rin got up and said, "Well there's a spring near here I'm going to bathe for awhile, you want to come Kagome-sama?" "Maybe later Rin-Chan" with a smile she left towards the spring. "Ok buster out with it!" Kagome said looking into one of her textbooks. "What makes you so sure some thing's up?" Kagome looked up from her book. "Inuyasha I've traveled with your for a long time, and I know when you have something planed, or if your up to something, and I don't like being left in the dark!" 'Dang, she knows me way to well.' "Kag last night, I went and talked to my brother."  
  
He hesitated "Let me tell you from the begging." "After Inuyasha was finished." Kagome looked at Inuyasha with wide eyes, she got up and sat next to him. "Inuyasha, you are the most sweetest guy I know." Then Kagome leaned over to Inuyasha planted a firm but gentle kiss on his lips. Inuyasha looked at her with wide eyes. He suddenly grabbed Kagome, and pulled her in for the longest, and deepest hug anyone could imagine. "If you need any help in pulling this plan off, just let me know." Kagome got up, and started walking towards the spring. "Where are you going?" Inuyasha asked with a puzzling look on his face. "I am going to distract her, while you go see your brother and get set up."  
  
A/N: Well there was some fluff in there and I did move the rating up to PG 13, for the language. I promise all of you that the next chp will be coming soon. What do you think the plan is? Hehe I'm so evil I know please forgive me and review! That's all I ask of you! Lol sorry I didn't mean to rhyme. Enjoy Till Next Time! 


	5. The first Part

That Special Someone  
  
Disclaimer: I do not, own any of the Inuyasha characters, so don't sue me ok!! Thanks a bunch!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As Kagome walked to the hot springs, she couldn't help but think of what a nice guy Inuyasha was. 'That Inuyasha is unbelievable, either that or he has something else up his sleeve.' 'Why would he just help Sesshomaru like that?' 'I must be paranoid, I know he won't mess up.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rin was relaxing and enjoying the warmth of the spring, when all of a sudden she heard a noise coming from the bushes. Living with Sesshomaru for almost her whole life she learned one thing for sure, never take chances. After that she let out a blood-curdling scream. "Oii quiet, down Rin." Said a familiar voice. "Jaken-sama is that you?" "Off course it is you stupid girl, you forgot some things back at the castle and I thought you might want them." Rin at this moment was so happy to see Jaken; she had completely forgotten that she was nude!!!  
  
HETAI!!!!!!! Rin screamed throwing many rocks at the little toad. (A/N: Sorry Jaken but you should never interrupt a girl enjoying her bath.) "Ahh do you mind, I have no interest in looking at your pathetic human body, besides Rin I bathed you when you were still a pup."  
  
Rin blushed furiously at the toad's comments; before she knew it Jaken had turned around to leave. "Wait a minute Jaken!" Rin called out quietly. "What is it now?" Jaken said annoying. She waited a couple minutes before speaking. "WELL!!" screamed Jaken with his patients running out. "What has Sesshomaru-sama said about me since I've been gone." "I haven't seen him, he left just after you did yesterday, saying that he had business to take care of." "Oh" Replied Rin sadly. Before Rin could ask anymore, Jaken had vanished, as fast, as he had come.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A mile away from the hot springs, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were standing on a hill, when they saw, more like heard Jaken running towards them. "My Lord Sesshomaru, the first part of your brilliant plan has been completed by this lowly Jaken." "Remember toad part of that plan came from me!" Inuyasha growled. "So it seems, Inuyasha you're positive that your girl can keep her mouth shut about this?" Sesshomaru said emotionless. "Feh, of course she can." Inuyasha replied with a hint of anger.  
  
"It's time for the second part of the plan to take part." Sesshomaru stated and turned to walk away. "Kagome, said that she can distract Rin for a couple of days, how long will it take you to reach the eastern lands and persuade him to help you?" Inuyasha asked with a curious look. "No more then a couple hours, dear brother." Replied Sesshomaru with a smirk.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"These hot springs are the best!" said Kagome as the water relaxed her tense and sore muscles. "The springs in the Western Lands are different from the others." Rin said confidently "Really how so?" Rin giggled a bit "Because Sesshomaru-sama, a long time ago, hired a magical person to put a spell on the springs so they would stay the same." "When Sesshomaru-sama patrolled his lands, he usually likes to take a dip every now and then." Rin giggled again like she was 11 years old.  
  
"Well I'm going back to the village, I don't think I can take much more of the heat." Rin said getting out of the spring and drying herself off. "You coming Kagome-sama?" "Actually Rin I think I'll stay here a little bit longer." "Oh and if you see that hanyou of mine roaming around tell him that I'll be back soon." Rin just laughed out loud, "You, and Inuyasha, Kagome when were you going to tell me?" "Rin I didn't mean it like that!" Kagome said blushing furiously. "Sure, sure, I'll be sure to deliver the message to your hanyou if I see him roaming around." (A/N: I know I used the word sure a lot!)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As soon as Kagome was sure Rin was gone, she said, "I spy with my little blue eye, a lurking hanyou, who's going for a dive." Before Inuyasha could say anything. Kagome closed her eyes and said, "Sit boy" SPLASH!!! 'Maybe I shouldn't have said the s~word when he was over the water.' Less then a minute later, a gasping and drenched Inuyasha struggled to the surface of the water. "WHAT THE HELL KAGOME!!!" Inuyasha screamed "Humph serves you right, you pervert, I thought you were going to see your brother?" "I did and phase two is underway." Said Inuyasha taking off his clothes.  
  
"Uhh Inuyasha what are you doing." Kagome said nervously when Inuyasha got into the springs. "You shouldn't have sat me Kagome, now your going to get it." Inuyasha said in an evil but playful way. Before Kagome could move Inuyasha had grabbed her and pulled her into a deep passionate kiss. "Looks like I reeled in a nice looking fish here." Inuyasha spoke softly. "Inuyasha!" Kagome said with sort of a begging tone. "Relax and let your hanyou relax you better then any of these hot springs." And with that said Kagome and Inuyasha spent the rest of the afternoon there.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Sorry about not giving any more detail about what happen between Kagome and Inuyasha. But this is mainly a Rin and Sesshy, don't worry I'll try and juice it up later. Please try and review, I may not be updating for a while, and I'm open to any suggestions! Any suggestions that I receive and use, I will be giving credit to the people who had offered. Please be patient. And I please don't send any flames to me about the content thanks! 


	6. Agreements and Love

That Special Someone  
  
Disclaimer: For the sixth time I don't own any of the Inuyasha cast and characters. I do own Ventily though!  
  
When Kagome and Inuyasha came back from the springs, they discovered that Rin had cooked supper for them, and was fast asleep. "Inu I thought phase one was suppose to make her want him more." Kagome whispered, "Don't worry love, it worked, she has been crying." "When will your brother be back, again?" "As soon as possible." Inuyasha said, "He is traveling out of the Western Lands you know." "Hai, I know, hopefully he'll be back soon." "I can't stand seeing her hurt like this." Kagome said with a tear rolling down her cheek "I know what you mean, but be strong mate, he's a lousy brother I admit, but when he wants something he gets it no matter what."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In the Southern Lands  
  
"You know what to do, right Ventily." Sesshomaru said in a dangerous tone "Of course Sesshy, just remember to keep your end of the bargain." "You better be as good as you say you are, or else." "Oh lighten up fluff ball, I never fail." The Lord of the Southern Lands replied "Good I expect you at the village in the morning." Sesshomaru turned to leave "Oh Sesshy one more thing!" Sesshomaru growled lowly "Make sure you put up a good fight, it's been years since we've fought."  
  
"Feh! Just be ready" Sesshomaru spat out (A/N: He does have a temper I know, but if you were dealing with a brat that thinks he's all that wouldn't you have one too!)"Oh and Ventily don't ever call me Sesshy again, others will start to wonder about you."  
  
Flying home, Sesshomaru thought to himself 'I really am an Idiot how could I have pushed Rin away like that.' "Tomorrow phase two will commence and soon Rin will be mine." He told himself, with an evil grin on his face.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In the middle of the night Inuyasha woke up with and urge. 'Damn this human body, how do humans deal with the lack of bladder holding?' (A/N: What kind of urge did you think he had?) As Inuyasha removed Kagome from her usual sleeping position, he left the hut to do some business.  
  
'I'm glad I have to deal with this once a month, my eyesight is poor and so is my hearing.' Just as he stumbled out of the forest he heard a low growl "Watch where you step dear brother, in your kind of condition you should be careful." Said Sesshomaru stepping out of the shadows "I'm human not pregnant, nor defenseless." Inuyasha spat out  
  
"How is she?" "Phase one is working like a charm, I bet if we looked into her dreams right now, she would be wishing you were there with her." Inuyasha said in a bored tone. "So I see you finally claimed that wench of yours." Sesshomaru said with a light chuckle "Watch your mouth Fluffy!" Inuyasha said getting a little more pissed off.  
  
"So when will he be arriving?" Inuyasha asked with curiosity "Tomorrow morning, when the villagers are moving about." "You did tell him killing any of them is not permitted." Inuyasha asked with a hint of panic added, "Of course I did!" "I Sesshomaru Lord of the Western Plains refuse to let any demon kill a mortal that lives in my lands." Sesshomaru said proudly "You feeling ok Fluffy?" Inuyasha said with a sweat drop "Ok, except for me, a lord has to have some fun." "What ever brother, I've got to get back to my mate." Inuyasha said a little worried "Ah yes it is her time isn't it!" "Planning to make me an Uncle soon dear brother." Sesshomaru mocked "That depends if we can get some time alone, without worrying about our future sister-in-law." Inuyasha countered walking back to the village.  
  
(A/N: Sorry on how short this chp is, I'm really tired and mid terms are really taking a lot out of me. I promise I'll have another chp ready soon. Voice your opinions and send me some ideas on what I can put. Next chp I promise there will be some hot interaction between Sess/Rin.) 


	7. Author Note

That Special Someone  
  
Authors Notes:  
  
Hey everyone, sorry but I had to have one of these things in here. I promise you that I will update chp 7 as soon as it's done being revised.  
  
Thank you to all of you who have reviewed, since I haven't been feeling to good lately the kind words and advice I've received has made me feel a little better.  
  
I'll try to make the chapters longer, and have more interest in them! For you people who want more romance, between Rin/Sess I promise you I will try to throw a lemon in there. No promises, srry!  
  
Anyways stay cool and I promise you longer chp, more action, and romance! Let me know what you want to read, that way I can make it more interesting.  
  
~Shell 


	8. Feelings admitted

That Special Someone  
  
Disclaimer: I said it 6 times already and I'll say it again I do not own Inuyasha or any of the charcters so get off it already!  
  
The very next morning, the sun shining clearly into her eyes awaked Rin. 'Kami what a night, I could have sworn I felt Sesshomaru-sama near me.' Little did Rin know that Sesshomaru did spend the night near her bed? Thinking of how little she use to be, and when she was tired she used to snuggle up to him at night to keep warm. Sesshomaru clearly missed those times, but know his little Rin had grown to become an exceptionally beautiful woman.  
  
As Rin made her way down to the main room to start breakfast she discovered, that they were all out of food. (A/N: Compliments of Inuyasha!) "Good morning Rin!" Kagome said sliding hers and Inuyasha's room's door shut. "Morning Kagome, did you know we're out of food for breakfast?" "Probably, it's been awhile since I've been home, and shopping in the markets." Kagome said with an innocent look on her face  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(A/N: One I know Kagome had a full supply of food in her bag, and had her most recent homework with her, but remember she's helping the boys out with there plan so don't get all technical on me here) "Come on Rin, let's go see what we can purchase for breakfast." "What about Inuyasha?" Rin said with a little worry "Don't worry about him, knowing him he's probably been up for hours now." Kagome winked (A/N: Of course Inuyasha would be up for hours he's helping Sesshy get the plan ready.)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As they left the hut Kagome thought in her mind 'Kami please let this work.' After a few moments of shopping, and just plain being girls. A gorgeous man walked up to Rin "Milady I must say in all of my travels I haven't seen a more beautiful women in all my years." The man took Rin's hand a kissed it gently and smiled. Kagome knowing the plan herself was shocked, then the man turned to Kagome and said "And you my dear are as equally beautiful as your dear sister."  
  
Hearing this Inuyasha was ready to rip the man's head off, but Sesshomaru was doing everything in his power to keep Inuyasha, and himself from killing him. "Damn you weren't kidding when you said he was an excellent actor!" Inuyasha spat "The whole plan was for him to get Rin's attention that there is other men out there, not to be flirting with my mate!" "Do you think that this is easy for me either, but we must stay calm." "Easy for you to say." Inuyasha said with a growl.  
  
Hearing the low growl from Inuyasha, Ventily thought to himself 'Well I better get on with this, knowing that growl from Sesshomaru's worthless hanyou of a brother means that I better move it or I'll be losing my head in the next second from both of them, but I better make this worth the money.' With a smile, Ventily took hold of Rin's hands got down on one knee and spoke to Kagome "Milady please I beg of you tell me the name of this charming creature of beauty." (A/N: My boyfriend wrote this part, isn't he such a romantic) Rin blushed furiously and spoke softly "My name is Rin!" With a smile Ventily got up from his knee and looked into her eyes and spoke sweetly "Then my fair maiden you shall accompany me Ventily the Lord of the Southern Lands to my humble home and become my mate." With that Rin's jaw dropped ways and pulled her hands back out of Ventily's grasp. "I'm sorry Ventily I must decline your offer, I'm in love with someone else." With that she turned away from Ventily and slowly walked away.  
  
Hearing this Sesshomaru almost lost control of his emotions for Rin, and almost lost his balance on the roof of the hut if it wasn't for Inuyasha. "Feh, now you understand why father fell in love with a mortal, they're more loyal to us." He said with a smirk "Watch it Inu, my mother was a demon you know." Sesshomaru growled ready to kill him "Save it for him, now shut up and let's enjoy the show before you have to go rescue her."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Back on the streets, Ventily was boiling mad, no women had ever turned him down before. Even though he was supposed to be pretending, you can imagine that a girl like Rin turning down a Lord like Ventily is a huge blow to his ego. "YOU WENCH!!!! HOW DARE YOU TURN I VENTILY THE LORD OF THE SOUTHERN LANDS DOWN!" Ventily screamed gathering all attention in the village.  
  
Rin just kept walking away with Kagome trying to hide her tears, thinking in her mind 'I should go with him, but I love Lord Sesshomaru-sama to much, and I won't deny my feelings for him.' Rin slowly turned to face Ventily and spoke slowly and calmly "My lord Sesshomaru-sama is the only one that I'll ever love, no man nor demon will ever take that love and replace it."  
  
Sesshomaru hearing this and feeling like a grade A+ heal, just thought in his mind 'Rin, my little Rin, how you've grown and made me so proud, even though I've pushed you away, your still there with love!' "Enough of this piety talk, you my dear Rin are coming with me and there is not a damn thing anyone can do about it." With that said Ventily jumped high into the air and landed gracefully in front of Rin and grabbed her by the waist and swung her over his shoulder.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Help, Sesshomaru-sama anyone!!" Rin screamed 'I know it's pointless to scream for him, but I'm just hoping that he'll come for me.' Just as Ventily reached the outside of the village, Rin was still screaming for help, until she hear an angry familiar voice with a growl to it. That stopped her tears of hate, and filled her heart full of love. "Put her down now!" Sesshomaru growled, "Fine you want the wench then go fetch." Ventily said with a smirk and threw Rin high into the air. It was a choice of going after Ventily or saving Rin.  
  
Sesshomaru growled with the circumstances, he hated not getting a good fight in, but Rin was all that mattered at the moment. With demon speed Sesshomaru raced to catch Rin. With seconds to spare Sesshomaru jumped and caught Rin just before she hit the ground.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rin's was face full of tears as she embraced Sesshomaru with a deep hug and try to speak. Sesshomaru just stood there in the embrace never wanting to let Rin go! "Sesshomaru-sama, I thought you hated me, no matter what I'll always love you, and I'm sorry about that, but I can't deny my feelings for you no matter what." Rin sobbed "Rin" Sesshomaru spoke calmly and had a hint of passion to it. Rin waited to be punished because of these feelings. "Rin I love you, very much and I was a fool to think that I could live with out you." Rin's eyes just teared up even more and held onto Sesshomaru with all her might.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha just stood watching the two embrace each other as if they let go they would disappear. "Well Kag baby, they're finally together." Inuyasha said wrapping his arms around Kagome "Yeah, now what are we going to do though." Kagome said leaning back into Inuyasha's powerful chest. "What do you mean what are we going to do?" "We still have the Shikon shards to collect." "Inuyasha is that all you ever think of!" Kagome turned around with a slightly angry voice "Not always, you know Kag I did rent the room for a week, what do you say we go back to bed." Inuyasha said gathering Kagome up in his arms "Inuyasha you animal!" Kagome squealed as Inuyasha picked her up and carried her back to the Inn.  
  
"Rin I have a very important question to ask you." Sesshomaru said facing Rin with a calm but serious look on his face. "What is it Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin asked hoping that he won't push her away "Rin will you be my mate." Sesshomaru said slowly "Sesshomaru, you had to ask that question!" Rin said with a frown, Sesshomaru thought she was rejecting him at that moment and got up to leave "Of course I will you baka, why do you think I called out for you when Ventily threaten to carry me off, and why do you think I turned him down!" "Sesshomaru I love you and I always will, and I would be honored to be your mate." Rin said with a calm but passionate voice.  
  
Sesshomaru turned around and pulled Rin into a deep but passionate kiss. "Come Rin lets travel home, you must be starved." "But my thin." Sesshomaru kissed Rin before she could finish and said "I'm sure Inuyasha, and Kagome don't want to be disturbed, and we'll pick them up later." Rin then sighed and snuggled into Sesshomaru's chest. 'You better rest now Rin, because later on you're all mine.' Sesshomaru said with a smirk on his face.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED OR NOT TO BE CONTINUED THAT IS THE QUESTION!  
  
A/N: Ok so what did you think! I left it open to see if I want to continue the story later or I could just leave it here. I'm having new thoughts on my next story. If I do make a new chapter it will be a Lemon. Sorry about not having the great fight seen most of you wanted. Well anyways let me know what I should do ok! This is my first fiction and it's almost finished can you believe it!!!! Anyways I want to thank some people who have been really nice!  
  
GreaterBeast-Xellas: Thank you for being the first to review my story!  
  
Angel: Here is more of the Sesshomaru and Rin romance  
  
RaspK FOG: Thanks for teaching me a little about Greece and for letting me know about Sesshy's feelings! For you viewers make sure you read her great story "want a puppy" it's really good!  
  
  
  
Blue Silk: Thanks for being the only one who reviewed for chp 4  
  
Romantic Sucker: THANKS SO MUCH for saying my story was the best Rin and Sesshy story you've read. That meant so much to me!  
  
LilFoxgirl: Thanks for your support, and your story "YOU MAKE ME RETCH" kicks ass literally.  
  
Kiki: Who is my last reviewer, thanks for the complement!  
  
I would also like to thank all the people who I didn't mention I'm sorry but thank you for reviewing, and I hope you will all read again soon.  
  
~SHELLBABE 


	9. A new journey starts

That Special Someone!  
  
Disclaimer: COME ON PEOPLE YOU KNOW I DON'T OWN INUYASHA AND EVERYONE ELSE! SO DON'T SUE ME!  
  
Sesshomaru stood there is the meadow, holding Rin like a porcelain doll that could/would break if let go. Rin had fallen asleep in his strong; yet gentle arms after the tiresome day she had just experienced. Sesshomaru walk over to a near by tree and placed himself under it's vast shade. Watching the young beauty asleep in his arms was one of the pleasures he got out of life itself.  
  
Cradling his treasure, he began to hum a song that he would sing to Rin as a child. She would often have trouble sleeping as a child, for the nightmares, and fears of her village being slaughtered by the wolves still plagued her innocent mind. When he first heard her cry in her sleep for her mother or father, he slipped into her room, and looked at her. He lifted her tiny body, and started to cradle it like she was his own pup, and found that the cries lessened as she snuggled a little closer to his body. Allowing a rare but pleasant smile to emerge on his cold and emotionless face, he remembered how his mother would sing to him as a pup whenever bedtime rolled around or when he seemed trouble by something. Cradling the little girl who he had claimed as his own, he sang the same lullaby his mother sang to him all those years ago. Singing this to Rin now made him feel whole, and that he could do anything and tell her his secrets, dreams, and desires.  
  
As he hummed the lullaby, Rin snuggled deeper into his chest, and her tiny hand slid innocently into his haori. Sesshomaru tightened his grip around her body 'My little Rin, I've raised you since you were a pup, now you've grown into such a beautiful young woman.' Sesshomaru thought to himself looking lovingly at the little angel that was sleeping soundlessly in his arm. 'Soon our pup will be running around, each will have the beauty and grace of there mother, and they'll have the strength, and wisdom from their father.' Rin began to wake, as she opened her beautiful chocolate colored eyes, Sesshomaru ran his hand/claw through her fine, and silky smooth hair. "Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin asked puzzled by her lords actions "Go back to sleep Rin, you need your strength for the upcoming events. Sesshomaru said placing a gentle kiss on her forehead "Master, when will you ." Rin was caught off by Sesshomaru capturing her luscious lips in a passionate kiss "You are not yet ready my dear, but it will be soon." He said calmly to her watching her eyes shut slowly "Ok" were all Rin said snuggling back in the protection of her lord's arms. Sesshomaru nuzzled her neck, and purred gently. The vibrations put Rin to comfort, and in bliss of happiness.  
  
'Before we do anything else Rin, I must make sure your protected, as well as our pups, from the evils in this world.' Sesshomaru thought to himself inhaling her sweet scent of jasmine, and sakura petals. Standing with his soon to be mate Sesshomaru started walking back to his castle. 'The ritual, is complex but I'm more afraid for Rin's safety.' Sniffing the air, he came upon the smell of a light blood, coming from Inuyasha, and his mate 'Looks like my worthless brother, decided to do the ritual for his mate to protect her as well.' Sesshomaru thought walking to the rocks below his castle. Pressing against one of the rocks revealed a passageway into his castle. 'I Sesshomaru, know it's wrong to call upon the help of others, especially that worthless hanyou of a brother.' Looking down at Rin his expression changed from a cold, cruel look to a warm, loving look. 'But it's for Rin, and she's worth it.'  
  
A/N: WOW I got so many reviews from all of you telling me to continue. So I decided not to let you down. I got a new idea for where this story could go. Sorry I haven't updated I've been working with Cartoon Network really hard to get Inuyasha back on the air, and all my hard work has paid off. Inuyasha will be back on March 10th but that's not all I did. Read "INUYASHA ISN'T CANCELLED" Let me know what you think of this chapter your comments mean the world to me. Stay cool ~ Shell 


	10. Rin's fears

That Someone Special  
  
Disclaimer: Come on do I have to say this again I don't own anything that of Inuyasha. Except Akia she belongs to me!  
  
As Sesshomaru entered his castle, the servants stopped what they were doing, to watch their lord and master. As he passed by they either bowed or jumped out of the way in fear. When he reached the center of the main room, he stopped and looked around "Akia" he called out. A small kitsune servant appeared before him "Yes milord Sesshomaru, what can I do for you." She squeaked out. "Follow me, the rest of you get back to work. Sesshomaru barked out, and started up the stairs. Akia wordlessly followed, Sesshomaru not know if she was in trouble or what could her master want.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I remember the day; lord Sesshomaru brought me to his castle. It was only 100 years ago but I remember it like it was yesterday. My parents had been killed by a fierce snake youkai, and I was about to become dessert for the snake youkai, but then he arrived to save me. At the time his father was still alive, and he was only the prince of the western lands. He killed the snake youkai, and brought me back to the castle. It took weeks for my health to return to normal, but he was a true friend. After his father was killed, he became cold, and unfriendly to others but to me, he was a big brother to me, making sure I was always taken care of. He even gave me a job in the kitchen, it didn't require much work but it was comfortable. The day he brought home lady Rin, I saw something in him that, I hadn't seen for what seemed like ages. He showed love towards her, and I knew one day that he would take her as his mate, after all I could see the future, a natural Kitsune power. Akia smiled after recalling the past.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sesshomaru stopped at Rin's sleeping chamber's doors. "Akia, I trust you the most out of all my servants here." Sesshomaru turned to face her "You're like a younger sister to me." His golden eyes moved from her to the sleeping Rin in his arms. "I wish for you to be Rin's lady in waiting." A wide smile graced Akia's face, "I am honored for this position Lord Sesshomaru, thank you." She said bowing before him. "Move Rin's things to my chambers later." He said in a calm voice "Yes, Lord Sesshomaru." She said disappearing into Rin's old room, to get started.  
  
After dismissing Akia, Sesshomaru carried Rin to his chambers. Opening the door to the huge, elaborate decorated room Sesshomaru moved over to the bed. Laying Rin gently upon the silken sheets, he took in her sweet scent. 'I can never get tired of her scent, it's so relaxing.' As Sesshomaru moved away from her bed to attend some work in his study, Rin started to whimper and cry like a puppy away from it's mother. Hating seeing his soon-to-be- mate unhappy he gathered her in his arms and started to nuzzle her in his arms. Sesshomaru sat on the bed gently rocking her in his arms. He tucked her head under his chin, and he slowly fell asleep. ' I knew that would work, it always does.' Thought Rin with a smile, and she to fell into a deep slumber in the arms of the youkai she loves.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rin awoke in the middle of the night. "Sleep well love." A familiar voice spoke to her. "Sess.Sesshomaru-sama?" She asked nervously "Hai Rin." Rin sighed of relief "I better go to my chambers, it's late." "Goodnight Sesshomaru-sama" Rin said getting out of bed, and headed towards the door. Before she could reach the handle, an arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her back. "You're already there, love." Sesshomaru purred, nuzzling her neck to reassure her. (A/N: I know, I love to have him nuzzle her neck.) "Ok" was all Rin said as she turned herself around to face him. "You should be resting Rin, tomorrow will be a big day for you." Rin looked up at him with wide eyes. "But I'm not sle-" Rin was cut off by Sesshomaru's lips. Scooping up the young woman in his arms, he carried her out to the balcony. Sitting on a bench Sesshomaru tucked the girl's head under his chin, and gently rocked her listening to the music of the night.  
  
"Rin" Sesshomaru said gently "hmm?" Rin was enjoying the warmth that came from Sesshomaru "Why didn't you tell me, that I was an idiot, for letting you go?" Rin giggled softly "You had to find out yourself, you silly puppy." "A puppy am I?" he purred inhaling more of her intoxicating scent 'She's coming into heat, I better work fast with the limited time I have.' "Sesshomaru?" Rin asked, taken by surprise, this was the first time she had called him by his normal name and not the name she had always called him as a child. "Yes Rin what is it." Rin clutched his haori tighter "I'm scared." "Of what my dear." 'What, or who could be scarring my Rin?' Sesshomaru thought, "I'm scared that once I pass on, I'll never be near you again." Sesshomaru chuckled 'I got to lover for her worries.' "What in Kami's name is so funny?" Rin shouted, "I am only human and I will pass on way before you." "My little Rin, hush now." Sesshomaru said tucking her head under his chin. "For every problem there is a solution." Nuzzling her neck lovingly " For our problem, I have found the solution."  
  
Not hearing a reply he looked down at her, and noticed she was fast asleep. Standing up he walked back inside with her in his arms. He laid her down gently on the bed and joined her. His hands encircled her waist pulling her close to him. 'Kami, how could a single mortal girl change, a monster, to what I am now.' Sesshomaru thought kissing her temple, he soon joined her in the land of dreams.  
  
A/N: Another chapter done, this one took me a while. I had bad writers block. I hope you enjoyed it; R&R and I'll try to update soon ok stay warm or cool. ~Shell 


	11. Authors Note

Hey everyone no I'm not dead and the story hasn't been discontinued. I know its been a long time but I've been busy with my other story Pleasures of Business one of my best stories ever. Well I decided not to make this a lemon. I don't know when I will update the next chapter, and I won't promise anything ok. Anyways I thought it would be better to let you all know that I'm still around. Anyways thanks to all of you that have been so kind to keep reviewing. Thank you all and I'll try to get it up soon ok. Stay warm or cool where ever you are Ja Ne ~ShellBabe 


End file.
